ALERGIA
by Litmus-girl
Summary: ONE-SHOT Adrien disfruta de uno de sus pocos días libres junto a su amigo Nino, para el ese día no podía ser mejor hasta que se las arreglo para conseguir un beso de...


**•ALERGIA•**

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Miraculous Ladybug y la portada de esta historia no me pertenece créditos a sus respectivos autores.**

Era uno de los pocos días en los que Adrien podía salir sin la preocupación de ser hostigado por su padre o cualquiera de sus otras obligaciones.

Estaba sumamente agradecido de que su amigo Nino le invitase a dar una vuelta por el centro y desarrollar otras actividades improvisadas por ahí, ya que de lo contrario lo habrían obligado a practicar todo el día con su piano.

Su primera parada fue la panaderia Dupain-cheng donde estaban dispuestos a comprar unos macarrons.

Al entrar en ella los padres de Marinette les ofrecen unos roles de canela con un glass de tonalidad rosa y textura suave como seda, eran agradable a la vista y mucho más al olfato así que no dudaron en tomar uno.

\- Bienvenidos chicos tomen uno, la casa invita - dijerón Sabine y Tom con su característica sonrisa.

\- ¡Gracias! - exclamarón ambos chicos, ya con la boca hecha agua.

-Tiene un nuevo ingrediente secreto en el glaseado que lo vuelve extrairresistible, ¡ y ustedes son los primeros en probarlo !- dijó Tom susurrando a los chicos, quienes no tardaron en darle un buen mordisco.

\- Ay por Dios esto está delicioso - exclamó Nino más que satisfecho.

\- Me siento extraño, me arde la garganta, ¿ que tiene esto ?- inquirió Adrien, mirando detenidamente el resto del rol.

Segundos despues la cara de Adrien estaba hinchada como globo y su lengua parecía un hot dog.

\- ¡ Por Dios ! Cariño eres alérgico a algo como nueces o pasas -preguntó Sabine muy asustada.

\- S-sid a das pasads- dijó como pudo.

-¡Hermano!, ¡pareces una calabaza aguada con cabello rubio! - exclamó Nino.

\- Gradsiads Dino - contestó molesto el rubio.

Marinette bajaba de su habitación debidoa que escuchó la comisión de sus padres que hiban y venían llamando al 911 y buscando agua y otras cosas para según ellos "resolver" el Problema.

-Mamá , Papá, puedo ¡ aaaaaaaahhh que rayos es eso! - gritó señalando a Adrien

-Daquenme de aquí que vedguensza- exclamó Adrien

\- ¿Adrien eres tu? ¿que te paso?, no importa me dices luego vamos a llevarte a un hospital ahora mismo-.

\- Lo sentimos Adrien no sabíamos que eras alérgico a las pasas - dijerón apenados los padres de Marinette.

-Tranquilos señor y señora padres de Marinette, Nisiquiera yo sabía eso, y eso que soy su mejor amigo ¿verdad Adrien?- dijó el moreno cruzandose de brazos.

-Olvidate de eso Nino, tenemos que llevar a Adrien a un hospital, llama a un taxi y a su padre ¡ pronto !- empujó al chico para que se apresurara.

\- Noo pod favod Mari no o admada todo un espcandalo-.

-Esta bien, tranquilo Adrien, sube al taxi ahora-.

Marinette agarró la mano de Adrien y subió con él al taxi, donde Nino ya aguardaba para llevarlo al hospital, los tres estaban muy preocupados, pero Marinette más que ninguno, no quería que nada malo le sucediera a Adrien.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, rápidamente las enfermeras lo introdujeron a emergencias, mientras que Marinette y Nino aguardaban en la sala de espera.

Al poco rato uno de los médicos salió y les hizo señas para que entrarán a una de las habitaciones del hospital.

\- Doctor nosotros - comentaron ambos chicos apenados.

\- Tranquilos el joven Agreste me explicó todo, pueden verlo y en un rato más pueden llevarlo a casa, ahora está un poco adormilado por la medicina pero ya pasará, los dejo, portence bien jovenes- dicho esto es doctor pasó a retirarse.

La cara de Adrien Lucía totalmente normal ahora, pero a pesar de estar despierto parecía no reconocer su alrededor.

\- Amigo estas bien ¿necesitas algo?-.

-Hola..., agua, quiero agua- dijó tranquilo con una sonrisa al final.

-Claro amigo iré a traerte algo de agua- respondío Nino alejándose y dejando a Marinette en la habitación.

-mmm ¿como te sientes Adrien?- inquirió tímida Marinette.

-¿Que? ¿quien?- respondió medio adormilado por la medicina.

\- Dije que si ya te sentías mejor, tu rostro ya no luce nada hinchado- respondió con una sonrisa.

-Ladybug eres muy hermosa, ¿ que haces aquí?, es tan amable de tu parte venir a verme-.

¿Co... como dices ? Adrien yo no...- tartamodeó.

-Tranquila se que tienes que irte a salvar al mundo, yo iré en cuanto sienta de nuevo mis piernas- rió tratando de levantarse.

-No Adrien debes descansar- dijó ella empujandolo suavemente para que se recordará, entendiendo que sus palabras eran solo efecto de la medicina.

-Antes de que te vallas quiero decirte algo acercate- dijo él suavemente.

Ella se acercó hasta su rostro para oírlo  
mejor.

-Bésame...- él la tomó por el rostro y la besó.

Ella no pudo reaccionar y antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba correpondiendole el beso sin chistar.

 _ **Esto se me ocurrió en un ataque de exceso de azúcar así que quizá no sea muy bueno.**_  
 _ **Pido disculpas por cualquier error.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer este one shot gente bonita nos vemos hasta otro fic.**_


End file.
